


Clip #2

by meantforinfinitesadness



Series: Interviews [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Behind the Scenes, CC-2224 | Cody Needs a Break, His Jedi is an idiot, Interviews, Lightsabers (Star Wars), Pray for him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:08:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29013312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meantforinfinitesadness/pseuds/meantforinfinitesadness
Summary: “This weapon is your life, Anakin.” General Kenobi says sternly. The holo-recording manages to catch Commander Cody looking directly at it.“You can see Commander Cody’s soul leave his body every time the General says that.”OR: A discussion about Lightsabers is had, and Cody has some questions for his General.
Series: Interviews [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128428
Comments: 6
Kudos: 172





	Clip #2

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, part two is here. Like I said, I'm just trying to compile them all in one place. I like them.

The holo is slightly blurry as the image comes into focus. It’s of two Clone Troopers standing side by side outside. A cruiser sits in the background as repairs are done on it. 

“Lightsabers?” A raised eyebrow accompanies the question. 

_ Marshal Commander Cody, 212th Attack Batallion _

Commander Cody shares a look with his counterpart.

“What about them?” The second Trooper asks.

_ Captain Rex, 501st Legion _

The scene cuts to the inside of  _ The Negotiator.  _ Two Troopers in white armor sit side by side. Neither of them have paint on their armor, and they don’t have names to give the reporters.

“If you’ve never seen a lightsaber up close, you should put it on your bucket list.”

_ CT-8874, 212th Attack Battalion _

He nudges the man next to him. The other Trooper shrugs a shoulder and nods.

“I mean, he’s not wrong.”

_ CT-8875, 212th Attack Battalion _

“You know,” CT-8875 continues, lifting a finger and wagging thoughtfully at CT-8874. “There’s something the General always tells General Skywalker.” He thinks for a moment before snapping his fingers and grinning. “They say they’re weapon is their life.”

The scene changes with CT-8875’s voice speaking over the scene.

Generals Skywalker and Kenobi are standing near each other. Kenobi seems to be lecturing the other General on something with Commander Cody standing not too far from his General with his bucket under his arm.

_ “Yeah, apparently it’s a common thing to hear leaving the General’s mouth.” _

“This weapon is your life, Anakin.” General Kenobi says sternly. The holo-recording manages to catch Commander Cody looking directly at it. 

_ “You can see Commander Cody’s soul leave his body every time the General says that.” _

The scene cuts back to Commander Cody and Captain Rex. 

“Yeah, Cody’s General is a wise man,” Captain Rex says with a smirk. “Too bad he doesn’t listen to his own lectures.” 

Commander Cody’s eyes dim as though he’s recalling the number of times his General has lost his lightsaber. 

“He even has a special hook for Kenobi’s ‘saber.” Captain Rex points to the mentioned space on Commander Cody’s belt. 

“Don’t you think that has a special meaning to it?” The Reporter asks from behind the Holo-Recorder.

Time seems to freeze as the two Clones pale at the idea. 

Commander Cody clears his throat and straightens up a bit. 

“If you’ll excuse me, I have an urgent meeting with my General to get to.” Commander Cody turns on his heel. “General! I need to speak with you!”

“Whatever about?” General Kenobi’s voice can be heard faintly as he replies. 

“It’s got to do with your lightsaber!”

The clip ends with Captain Rex giving the viewers a long-suffering look.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm meantforinfinitesadness on tumblr if you wanna come say hi!


End file.
